The Siren's Call
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Black Siren finds herself on a path to redemption.
1. Prologue

**A story (orginally a one-shot) that's part of **_**THE DAR(H)K WAR SAGA**_

**Something I thought of when reading _Daredevil _and _Scarlet Spider_ comic books. A filler to _Merlyn's Redemption _after _Downfall of the Dragon_ chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC Comics** _**or the CW TV shows** **_Arrow_**_, __**The** **Flash**__, __**Legends** **of** **Tomorrow,** **Supergirl**_ **or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Laurel kept walking down the street, blending in with people as they all looked… content, oblivious, happy… normal. Then she stopped herself as she saw a church. She was never a religious person but… right now she could use some guidance. Laurel entered the confessional before a priest entered.

"May I ask what's troubling you, my child?"

Laurel sighed. "Father, I…" She stopped herself. All she could think of was Quentin but… her real father was gone. "I'm not sure where to even begin. Or why I came. I… I guess I'm trying to figure myself out and… I was hoping that some religious advice might help. I myself am not a religious person but I'm not so sure of anything anymore. I… I'm not a good person. I've done very horrible things.

And honestly, there's a part of me that still wants to do them. But… someone gave me another chance. My…" She paused, not sure how to put this. "My twin sister. She looks like me but… she's been down a better path than I have been. And I hurt her. And… I hurt the man that we both loved from the deep of our hearts. But they both forgave me and gave me a chance to start over. And I need to understand why. Why did they forgive me, after all the things that I've done? And… I'm just not sure what to do."

"What's your name, child?" The priest asked.

"Laurel." She replied.

"Well, it starts with a confession, Laurel. So, why don't you tell me what have you done wrong?"

Laurel took a breath. There was a long list and if she confessed all of them, on this Earth… and on Earth-2… at best, he would think that she's crazy, at worst…

"Father… you would not believe half the things I would like to make up for and… this is beyond even your understanding."

"You don't know that until you try." The priest pleaded as Laurel sighed.

"OK. But don't say I didn't warn you."

And for hours, Laurel started to talk about losing her father, her mother and her friends abusing her, Oliver rescuing her as they fell in love with each other. She left out names, so that it would not be too suspicious and coincidental. She did admit she was in Central City as the priest stopped.

"You are one of them? One of… the special ones?"

Laurel sighed. "Yes. And… I've done bad things, father. Part of me still wants to. I… even wanted to hurt my…" She paused. "...sister and the man we both loved and I helped someone hurt them. A lot. He almost got them killed but eventually… I could have ended up in prison they let me go. And my... sister... they all said that I'm not a bad person. That I'm just lost."

"Are you?" The priest asked. "Are you truly just lost or do you believe that you are evil?"

Laurel sighed. "I don't know who I am anymore, father. I'm trying to be better but… it's too easy to—"

"To go down the road you don't want to?" The priest asked as Laurel nodded.

"I just need to understand why did I get this second chance, when I'm not even sure I deserve it." Laurel admitted.

The priest spoke up after a pause. "You believe you're a monster?"

Laurel sighed. "It's all I know how to be."

"Then perhaps you should surround yourself by someone who can stop you. And if you think you\re not a good person, then surround yourself by people, who can force you to be better. By people, who believe in you."

Laurel considered. Everyone on Earth-1 had given her another chance and saw some light in her but she was unsure whether it was really there. "I'm not sure if it's that simple, Father."

"No." The priest said. "It never is, my child. But it's worth trying."

"I'm not looking for redemption, Father." Laurel said.

"But you said you didn't want go down that path you did, any longer, either." The priest pointed out. "Maybe that's why they all have faith in you."

"Someone once told me that people as dark as I am, infects lives of everyone around us. That everything I touch, dies." Laurel remembered a certain psychopath. "That because I'm a killer, everyone around me is fated to suffer, as price for my sins."

"You can't take such burden on yourself, my child. You didn't hurt—"

"I may as well have." Laurel sighed. "If it wasn't for me, it all could have been—"

"Dwelling on maybes is no way to live." The priest pointed out. "Just consider that all of this doubt… these troubles… perhaps you're being tested."

"I shouldn't be." Laurel snapped. "I'm not a strong person. When push comes to shove, I make the wrong choice, every time. And good people pay the price for it. And I don't want to hurt more people like that anymore."

"If that's the case, why did you come here, instead of just running?" The priest pointed out and Laurel could not answer that question. "Path to redemption is never easy. The doubt may challenge you... but don't you think just because you think you do not deserve a second chance, other people may think so, too?"

Laurel considered, trying to find an answer to that and there was none in mind.

* * *

**_Gotham City_**

"You OK, Mia?" Henry asked.

"Yeah." Mia said as she sat down and changed her shirt as Henry saw the bruises on her body.

"What happened in Star City? I know that you and Tommy and Black Siren took down the Dragon but no one told me the details." Henry said. Mia sighed. "You look angry."

"Because you're not gonna believe it but the bitch that killed my brother back on my Earth, actually helped us both." Mia said as she filled Henry in. "OK, on my way to Star City, when I wanted to check in on Tommy..."

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S.**_

"An Earth-2 doppelganger of Laurel?" Lyla repeated as Henry filled her in.

"Yeah. From what Barry, Tommy and Mia told me... she's not a bad person... not fully. She..." Henry sighed. "Honestly, I see a lot of myself, Sara and Oliver in her. I just think she needs help. She needs guidance."

"But if she is as dangerous as Barry told us—"

"Maybe she can be useful." Henry suggested.

"You want to recruit her?" Lyla realized, looking at Henry incredulously.

"Look, I know what she did in Central City but I don't think she's dangerous. She just needs some direction. She's just lost." Henry said. "I think there's someone, who she will listen to."

* * *

"Joining A.R.G.U.S.? No, thank you. I'm not gonna let myself become a lab rat, again." Laurel protested, as she was with Oliver in a soundproof interrogation room.

"They're nothing like Earth-2. I promise." Oliver assured her.

"So, what, just because you helped my doppelganger clean up her act, you think I'm not past saving, either?" Laurel scoffed. "You're even more pathetic and naive than I thought."

"You could have screamed your way out of here and kill me." Oliver challenged. "What's stopping you?"

Laurel stopped and considered. "I just... I don't know if it's that simple."

"Redemption never is easy. But I know that there is a flicker of light in you. You just need to find it yourself. No matter how lost you are, you can find your way. You just need to keep looking until you find it." Oliver said and Laurel considered.

"What makes you think I can?" Laurel wondered.

"Because I know the kind of person you can be. If you allow yourself to." Oliver said and left, leaving Laurel alone with her thoughts. She was tempted to go back to her old ways... but was it worth throwing away a second chance? Redemption never is easy... but it can be worth it... all Laurel could do was go with it and see it through, where it takes her.

* * *

**I actually think that they could have reached Black Siren in 5x10 and avoid that mess that happened later in Season 5 and Season 6 of _Arrow_. Why didn't we get something like that in the show? Oh, wait. Guggenheim, Mericle and Olicity, * yuck *.**

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Settling In

**After recent episode of _Arrow_ 7x17, I decided to continue this but due to college duties, updates will be irregular, 1-2 chapters per week.**

**Now, Katie Cassidy has always been among my favorite actresses, even before _Arrow_ but frankly, I often wonder why would she and the cast of Arrow (Emily Bett Rickards, Juliana Harkavy and David Ramsey) agree to how their characters are awfully developed in the show.**

**Honestly, Katie's characters, both versions of Laurel, have been treated like crap, with Season 2 ruining Laurel with the drug addict arc and freaking out on Oliver and Sara in 2x13-14 after Sara had returned and finding out they were back together or Laurel's self-righteousness and ego in second half of Season 3 or in 4x05, with her stupidity and hypocrisy regarding resurrecting Sara from Lazarus Pit, despite the consequences and don't get me started on Black Siren. She's been ruined in Season 5 because of Felicity and Season 6 didn't do much to fix that until the last quarter of Season 6 and in Season 7, Black Siren seemed to be on a good road to redemption but the recent episode ruined it, with Dinah judging her and condemning her and I liked that Felicity defended Laurel. Frankly, I don't really blame Dinah for her attitude but apparently, Black Siren is going off the rails again. So much for redemption for her.**

**Laurel could have been a fine character but Seasons 2-4 ruined it and killing off Black Canary really pissed me off, plus she basically glamorized Olicity on her deathbed, with how catastrophic it had been in Seasons 3-4. While Seasons 6-7 have fixed Olicity, I will never support it, plus the revelation with Mia Dearden being Olicity child really soured my opinion on Olicity.**

**Sorry if you were annoyed by my author's note but I needed to let this out. I like both versions of Laurel and Black Siren could be a fine character if they gave her a proper redemption story and up until the recent episode, they did a good job and I've read that Katie Cassidy is reportedly leaving the show again, which means that 7x18 is probably gonna mark her final appearance in the show, unless she returns in Season 8 in _Crisis on Infinite Earths_. Now I can only wonder how it ends, Black Siren sent off to Earth-2 again, dead, in prison or on the run. I honestly don't see how can there be a good ending for Laurel after 7x17 and what 7x18 is going to be about. Both her characters have been treated like crap and Katie has always been among my favorite actresses, so honestly, the show has seriously pissed me off with what they have done with Black Siren, although I am looking forward to the Birds of Prey teamup in 7x18, despite that it's apparently gonna be Dinah Drake and Sara vs. Black Siren and I'm always glad to see Sara back in _Arrow_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC Comics** _**or the CW TV shows** **_Arrow_**_, __**The** **Flash**__, __**Legends** **of** **Tomorrow,** **Supergirl**_ **or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Laurel entered the dining room and she could see the wary look of other agents before she sat in a corner, alone as she put the tray with the food on the table, eating calmly and trying to keep to herself before…

"You won't mind if I sit here with you?" Henry offered and Laurel looked surprised before nodding.

"I'm not stopping you."

Henry sat across her. "I… appreciate that you came here."

"Trust me, I didn't want to come here." Laurel said bitterly.

"Then why did you?" Henry challenged.

After a pause, Laurel answered. "Curiosity."

"Maybe it wasn't the only reason you came here." Henry challenged and Laurel couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Look, save me the 'nice guy' act, OK? I'm not your friend, nor am I looking for—"

"Take it easy, OK?" Henry tried to calm her down. "You don't have to be snippy. I'm just trying to be civil. And trust me, it wasn't easy, considering what Mia has told me about you."

Laurel looked down ashamed before looking into Henry's eyes. "Then why are you helping me, knowing what I've done on Earth-2?"

Henry sighed before looking down briefly and then looking into her eyes. "You think you're the only one who has done bad things? Things for which there's no forgiveness?" Laurel looked intrigued. "I've done bad things too. I've lost people I care about too and it took me into dark places. Where I would have beaten the hell out of a good man, just for the sake of beating him. Could've ended up in a body bag. But the people that love me… they pulled me back from that edge. Maybe I'm not the only one looking for redemption."

Laurel scoffed. "I bet you wish it was that easy for me."

"I never said it would be. But what I do know is that it's worth trying. You helped Tommy and Mia, when you owed them nothing. I believe there's good in you. And Oliver does too." Henry pleaded. "I know how you feel. So long living deep in that darkness on your own that you think there's no way out. Let us help you pull you back into that light."

"I don't know if you can help me." Laurel sighed.

"If you really were too far gone, why bother coming here?" Henry asked and Laurel didn't answer.

* * *

Laurel was in a training room, pummeling a Wing Chun dummy as everyone looked at her warily.

"She looks like our Laurel…"

"But she's quite… harder…"

Laurel whirled on them, glaring. "What are you all looking at?"

They all backed off, frightened.

"That's enough." A handsome blonde agent said as he entered, seeing the bruises on Laurel's knuckles. "Wow. You must have been venting out."

"You could say that." Laurel nodded.

"We haven't been properly introduced. Steve Trevor." Steve said. Laurel looked hesitant. "I know who you are. Don't worry. I'm not scared of you."

"It's gotta be weird, right? Seeing two Laurels here…" Laurel said hesitantly.

"I've seen my fair share of weird." Steve said. "I think you should take it easy."

He bandaged Laurel's bruised hands as she smiled. "Thanks. You and Lyla and Henry have been very kind to me."

"You're not the first… damaged goods that I've met here, if you forgive me the term." Steve said.

"And what, you think you can put me back together?" Laurel challenged.

"Has anyone ever tried?" Steve asked.

Laurel sighed. "Do you even know who I am? What I did on Earth-2?"

"I have a pretty good idea. And I'm not scared of you. What you did, was there. Here, you can start over." Steve said.

Laurel considered. "I don't know how. I mean, I have no friends, no family, nothing here. Unlike her. She has a husband, daughter, everything I could have…"

"It doesn't mean you can't have it." Steve assured her. "Maybe you need someone to help you build yourself back up. You won't mind going out for coffee with me?"

* * *

"Your grandfather and Wonder Woman?" Laurel widened her eyes as she saw the photos from World War I.

"Yup." Steve nodded as they entered his office.

"Wow." Laurel said, impressed.

"I've been trying to live up to his example." Steve said. "I've met people like you. Damaged, lost, trying to be better… some of them… they didn't accept any help because they didn't think they were worth it. Others… they just struggled. Like you. They needed good people to help them."

"I'm not sure if there's any helping me." Laurel said honestly. "All I know is that… Oliver and Tommy told me I don't have to stay in that darkness anymore. But the truth is… I don't know how to live any other way."

"That's because you've been on your own for far too long. People who used to love you… they started to see you as something different. I have a friend, who…"

"Henry Fyff?" Laurel laughed. "I've met him. Real case of redeemed crook."

"You know… he was a lot like you, when I met him." Steve said. "Mercenaries killed his daughter. And he was so consumed with guilt, grief and anger that he believed he was too far gone after he hunted most of them down. But his sister and his best friend never gave up on him, no matter how much he believed that he couldn't be helped. I'm guessing you've had no one, since you came here? Asides from Zoom, Richard Dragon and the Circle? You don't have to be alone anymore, Laurel. Let me help you bring you back to the light."

After considering, Laurel smiled. "You know what, I could use a coffee."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.**

**Updates will however be irregular, 1-2 chapters per week.**


	3. First Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC Comics** _**or the CW TV shows** **_Arrow_**_, __**The** **Flash**__, __**Legends** **of** **Tomorrow,** **Supergirl**_ **or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"I know it has to be… tough. That there's a copy of you, who's had it better than you." Steve told Laurel as they were drinking a coffee as they were in a small town outside a restaurant.

Laurel sighed. "You know, I researched my doppelganger. When… the Circle reached out. She had the joy of having a younger sister, parents, who loved each other until Sara died. I… I didn't have a sister. I mean… not biologically. My Dad died, when I was 13 because he wanted to buy a cake from my favorite bakery on my thirteenth birthday."

"I'm sorry." Steve said, feeling some sympathy for her.

"My mom… she killed herself few months after that. She couldn't handle the grief anymore. I've gotten myself into a lot of trouble since then. Growing up with other kids on the streets… until one day… we were supposed to rob a liquor store but they were beating the hell out of the vendor." Laurel clenched her fists. "The brutality with which they… I didn't sign up for that. I didn't want to beat the hell out of a good man. So… they turned on me instead."

"Jesus…" Steve whispered.

"And that's when he came." Laurel smiled. "Oliver. My knight in shining armor. He… he took me into his… social circles and that's when I met Mia and Tommy. I won't lie, we all got into a lot of trouble very often. But…"

"…they were your family. Until the Gambit." Steve realized.

"Until the Gambit." Laurel nodded. "It wasn't until we found out that Oliver was dead for real, when things really went to hell for me. We were all in grief but were there for each other. But… I was with Tommy in Central City, when the news broke about Oliver dying and the particle accelerator turned on at the same time and…" She paused.

"Oh…" Steve gapped as he held her hands.

"I didn't mean to." Laurel said, tears filling her eyes. "I was angry and full of grief and I—"

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have controlled it. Tommy's death is not your fault." Steve assured her, holding her hands.

Laurel took a breath. "Mia did blame me though. She was like a sister to me too and… I didn't blame her. Since then, all she saw in me, was the monster, who killed her brother. And since then… I guess it was just one bad decision after another."

Steve looked at her with understanding. "I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you. Feared and hunted, so it was easier for you to give into the bad guy act, rather than trying to show them that you can be better, when no one had any hope for you anymore. Zoom, Richard Dragon, the Ninth Circle…"

Laurel nodded. "I guess it was easier for me to be evil, when it was all people saw in me at that point. But Tommy… he tried to reach me. He… he saw in me something I haven't seen in myself for years."

"That was…" Steve asked.

"That I didn't have to be alone and that I didn't have to… be feared. That I can try to be better. I guess I just couldn't see it in myself at that point anymore." Laurel admitted.

"Well, redemption… that's something a lot of people I've met here, have been looking for. Oliver. Sara. Henry. John." Steve listed.

"I don't know if I can do that. When they're scared of me." Laurel admitted.

"You could have killed Tommy and everyone else here without hesitation. What stopped you?" Steve challenged and Laurel was too hesitant to answer. "You don't need to let your past define you anymore. "You can find a better path for yourself. You just need to give yourself a chance."

"Why would you help me?" Laurel asked. "You don't owe me anything."

Steve smiled. "Let's just say you're not the first person I've met, who felt… lost and believed he was too far gone."

* * *

Laurel was in A.R.G.U.S. training room, pummeling the dummy before she heard a male voice with Australian accent as she turned around. "Well, I must say you're quite… fiercer than our Laurel."

Laurel narrowed her eyes and glared. "Slade Wilson. I know who you are. What? Come to mock me?"

"Not at all." Slade raised his hands. "I know that you're not as… vulnerable as our Laurel. I know better than try to take you on. I just came to… take a look."

"What? See how pathetic and dark I am?" Laurel scoffed.

"See if you are as lost as you believe you are." Slade corrected. "And frankly, you remind me a lot of the kid. Being used to so much deep in the darkness, you think there's no way out for you and that you're too far gone. Sometimes… it's better to let go of your past. You need to forgive yourself for your sins."

Laurel sighed. "I've heard that before. But honestly… I don't know how. Not sure if I can. The only people I would want to forgive me, are either dead or hate me."

"Then prove to them that you've changed. Show them you can be better." Slade advised and Laurel considered.

"I don't know if it's that easy." Laurel admitted.

"It isn't. But it's worth trying." Slade told her.

* * *

_**Gotham City**_

"I can't believe that you recruited her!" Mia exploded as Henry explained the situation to her. "After everything she's done on—"

"Mia, I know you hate her and I understand your reasons but calm down and give her a chance, please." Henry pleaded. "She's not the only person, who has done bad things in the past—"

"She killed Tommy! My Tommy! Alongside with hundreds of innocent people on my Earth!" Mia snapped.

"I know you're angry but don't you think you owe her the benefit of the doubt? Just think about it. Helena has hurt Oliver too and Sara tried to kill Roy, when he was injected with Mirakuru, yet they all found their way back from that edge." Henry explained. "I get that you're angry at her but don't you think she deserves that much?"

Mia took a few breaths to calm down as she sighed deeply. "You're right. But I'm not ready to forgive her."

"I'm not expecting you to." Henry said.

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S.**_

Steve and Laurel were sparring as Laurel managed to hit Steve in his face but Steve grabbed her arm, restraining her before he pinned her down. "You're good. But you're angry and lashing out. You gotta get ahold of that anger."

Laurel smirked before she rolled over, switching positions with Steve. "Sometimes, anger is a good drive in fight."

"I'm impressed." Steve pushed Laurel back and she lunged at him, roaring in rage but Steve flipped her over his back and pinned her down again. "But if you can't get ahold of it, it will blind you and leave you vulnerable. Just like now."

For a moment they stared at each other, panting out and there was a tension rising as she and Steve neared their lips until Lyla entered, knocking on the doorframe.

"Steve. Briefing in 10 minutes."

* * *

"Three nights ago, vials of Ebola virus have been seized from a laboratory in Paris. We've been able to identify one of the leaders of the mercenaries." Lyla said. "Some of you might know him." She turned to Henry and Laurel as they saw a man with beard, around 50 years old.

"You gotta be kidding me." Henry said.

"Really?" Laurel widened her eyes.

"He was a part of the circle until Oliver let him go. And he knows there are two Laurels, which means it is likely that he will listen to Black Siren." Lyla said, turning to Laurel. "Of course, if she doesn't want to, we will not force her—"

"I'll do it. I'll reach out to Anatoly." Laurel said.

Henry sighed. "I'll call Oliver. Looks like he needs to talk with his old friend."

* * *

**I'll admit I had not thought the arc with Anatoly through at first in_ Birds of Prey_ and_ Merlyn's Redemption_ but that was mainly because of the crappy writing of Season 6, Anatoly suddenly becoming a greedy, corrupt thug made no sense. I will try to give Anatoly a sort of a redemption arc in this story too.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Bag and Tag

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC Comics** _**or the CW TV shows** **_Arrow_**_, __**The** **Flash**__, __**Legends** **of** **Tomorrow,** **Supergirl**_ **or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"I appreciate that you're helping us." Oliver told Laurel as they were flying to Brazil.

Laurel nodded as they stared at each other. "This probably has to be strange for you. Right?"

"It really is." Oliver admitted, trying to remind himself that _this _Laurel was not his wife. Yet… he still saw some similarities.

"Are you anything… like my Laurel?" Oliver asked hesitantly.

Tears filled Laurel's eyes as she breathed out. "Hardly at all. But you remind me a lot of my Oliver. Always trying to see the best in people. Even if it may not be there."

"What was I like? I mean, my doppelganger." Oliver asked.

Laurel took a breath, trying to remember. "A lot like you, from what I've looked up about you. Rebellious. Broody. You weren't afraid to get your hands dirty to get what you want. Typical bad boy. And… there was a time, when I got in with… a bad crowd.

I was seventeen. And… well… there was a day, when we were supposed to break into a shop but they were gonna beat the vendor to death. I didn't want to. So they…" Laurel breathed out as Oliver held her. "And then you saved me. And then it just happened. We were…" She sighed. "From what I looked up about you and my doppelganger, it looked like Sara was more like me. But I can see why you love both of them. I just wish…"

"You may not be my Laurel… but that doesn't mean I am not going to care about you." Oliver promised her.

"Why would you? Asides from that I look like the woman you love? You owe me nothing, Ollie. Especially after I hurt your friends." Laurel said.

Oliver smiled. "Let's just say you're not the first person that I have helped pull back from that darkness."

"Yeah, I've heard. Sara. Helena. Henry. Thea." Laurel sighed, still remembering how much did Mia hate her. "My Thea hates me. She—"

"She's young and grieving. She can't hate you forever." Oliver pointed out.

Laurel sighed. "It just… after everything I've done… even though you can get past it… if someone I used to care about can't forgive me, I can't imagine a day when I would be able to forgive myself."

Oliver sighed. "I wish I could give you an easy answer. But… all I can say is that you can't give up, no matter how hard things are going to get for you."

* * *

_**Brazil**_

"OK, so the guy that worked on the cure of Ebola, Dr. Basarov, is going to a conference in Sao Paolo. Scheduled to have a talk about theoretical micro-dynamics." Henry summed up. "But… he has also ties to some people, who have ties to weapons dealers, specialized in biochemical warfare. Which means we need to know who he is gonna meet at the conference. It's likely that it's Anatoly."

"Man, I wish I could go there too." Felicity said.

"No. Anatoly knows most of us. We can't spook him." Oliver said. "It will be just me and… Laurel." He said hesitantly, still getting used to the fact that there was a reformed, formerly evil doppelganger of his wife.

"Why did you let him go, when you took down the Circle?" Laurel asked.

* * *

**_A year ago_**

_"We used to be friends, Oliver." Anatoly said as Oliver aimed an arrow at him._

_"Why did you join the Circle? Do you have any idea how many innocent people have they killed?" Oliver demanded. "You promised that you would change everything for better in Bratva. And now you commit genocide for profit?! You're no better than Gregor."_

_Anatoly sighed as he got up. "You weren't in Russia for a long time. Things have… changed. You helped me see the right path. But… it kept harder to hold onto… my beliefs and keep the integrity of Bratva. I did what I had to do to—"_

_"At the expense of innocents?!" Oliver demanded and Anatoly had the decency to look ashamed._

_"You're right. I did not sign up for mass murder. But… once I got in… I had no way out. Oliver…" Anatoly pleaded, raising his hands as Oliver considered before lowering his bow._

_"Get out." Oliver ordered. "The Circle is going down. This is your only chance. Leave while you still can and you better not dirty your hands with more innocent blood. Because if you do and if I ever see you again, we're not going to be friends anymore. The only reason I'm not gonna let you die or get arrested is because of our friendship. But get on my radar again, don't expect to give you such mercy next time."_

* * *

**_Present_**

"Despite everything, Anatoly was my friend." Oliver said. "He just… lost his way without me."

"You said you'd kill him." Laurel reminded. "I met him just once or twice when the Circle and Dragon freed me. He seemed… only interested in profit and respect but he had…"

"Honor?" Oliver asked and Laurel nodded.

"Some people suggested targeting your families and friends but Anatoly objected. I guess he was still fond of you in a way." Laurel said. "Do you think…"

"…he might be too far gone?" Oliver said and Laurel nodded. "Honestly, I hope not."

"So, what are we gonna do? Snatch Basarov and Anatoly?" Laurel asked.

"No, we can't. Then we won't know who did Anatoly reach out to. It can't be the Circle, they're gone." Oliver said.

* * *

**_Sao Paolo_**

Laurel, wearing glasses and tying her hair into a bun, approached the receptionist with her suitcase as she put on quite convincing English accent as she smiled. "Hello. I'm checking in. Dr. Kris Fowles."

"Did you come here for the conference?" The receptionist asked and Laurel nodded. "Here is your information packet." She handed Laurel the leaflet.

"Thank you."

"_OK, I have eyes on Anatoly. He's in the restaurant enjoying his lunch._" Felicity said. "_Laurel, if you're lucky, you should have the hotel room on the same floor as Basarov does._"

Laurel entered the elevator and later went out as she checked the door. "Should I—"

"_No. Don't break in. He can't feel like we're invading or he might bail._" Oliver said. "_Basarov is in the reception. Anatoly… he will approach him soon._"

"_Laurel, in your purse is something I whipped up. Put it onto the hotel keycard you got._" Felicity ordered as Laurel pulled out a small device with a slot as she put the keycard in. "_It will dummy up the lock and you can enter the hotel room without tripping an alarm._"

The lock to the door lighted green as Laurel entered, checking. "He has his laptop turned on. A fingerprint lock. Piece of cake."

Laurel pulled out some plastic and put some powder onto the pad before she pressed the plastic.

"_Access granted._" The laptop said before Laurel plugged the flash drive in and waited for the bug to be installed in.

"Got it." Laurel said.

"_Fine. Now get out of there._" Felicity said. "_The window. Use the window._" She said quickly.

"What?" Laurel asked, confused.

"_Room service. Frak, they can't see you, they'll think you broke in, which you did…_"

"Felicity!" Laurel snapped.

"_Sorry. Just get out of there._" Felicity said and Laurel opened the window and climbed down onto lower balcony into the corridor.

* * *

Oliver saw Anatoly talking with Basarov before Basarov left as Oliver approached him, while they sat at the bar.

"Didn't think you'd be one for science conferences." Oliver said and Anatoly paled. "I thought you were out."

"Oliver." Anatoly paled.

"What are you doing here, Anatoly?" Oliver asked. "Do you have any idea how many people Basarov's associates might have killed? You said you didn't sign up for mass murder. I thought you were an honorable man."

Anatoly sighed. "It's not what you think, Oliver."

"Then explain it to me." Oliver asked.

"Have you heard any news from our brothers in Russia?" Anatoly asked.

Oliver nodded. "I know that they've had… problems with their income."

"Which is why I joined the Circle. But then… you reminded me that I had become someone I didn't even recognize anymore." Anatoly said. "Don't get me wrong, I am grateful that you helped me find my path but… you shouldn't have come here."

"Anatoly. Are you in trouble?" Oliver asked, realizing that Anatoly was frightened.

"Walk away, Oliver. While you still can. I put your friends in danger because of my selfishness. It's a mistake I can't do again. I appreciate you want to help but this is not your problem." Anatoly said.

"What's going on, Anatoly?" Oliver asked.

"Leave. While you still can." Anatoly pleaded. "It's for your own good."

"What are you afraid of, Anatoly?" Laurel asked as she approached him and he tensed. "Whoever they are, we can protect you. What were you doing with Basarov?"

"Anatoly, despite everything, you're still my friend. Whatever it is that's going on, let me help you." Oliver insisted.

"You shouldn't have interfered." Anatoly said quickly, frightened as he waltzed off.

"Anatoly." Oliver pleaded.

"Someone's threatening him." Laurel said.

"Obviously." Oliver nodded.

"_I will be able to decrypt Basarov's hard drive by tonight. Oliver, we can't let Anatoly leave._" Felicity said.

Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry, Anatoly."

A group of A.R.G.U.S. agents in disguise sedated Anatoly discreetly and carried him into a car as he seemed drunk.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Where's Knyazev?" A man with black skull mask asked.

"They must have snatched him." The henchman said.

"He talks, it will be dangerous for all of us. It must have been Queen." Ricardo Diaz said as he entered. "His friends in Star City messed my business up. Time for some payback."

* * *

The convoy with sedated Anatoly was driving down the road before a van blocked the road and the mercenaries went out, opening fire. Felicity panicked and Henry held her down.

"Felicity, keep your head down!"

Steve, Oliver and Laurel went out, opening fire as they shot down the mercenaries before one of the bullets grazed Steve in the shoulder as they shot down the last of the mercenaries and Laurel destroyed the roadblock with her Siren Cry.

"Everyone OK?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Henry nodded.

"I almost forgot how ugly things get with you on the field." Felicity muttered.

"How did they find us?" Laurel asked as Henry noticed a scar on Anatoly's neck.

"A tracker." Henry pulled out a knife and cut into Anatoly's skin, cutting out a chip that he crushed with his hand. "Whoever they are, they're clever, I'll give them that."

"We gotta get to the safehouse to find out what Anatoly knows." Oliver said.

* * *

"Target tagged. How long before the incubation period?" The mercenary asked.

"_6-12 hours. This should give them an incentive later._" Ricardo Diaz said.

* * *

**Don't be confused, Ricardo Diaz is not Richard Dragon in my story and while I did use him as a drug dealer in_Merlyn's Redemption_ already, you will see here later what I have planned for him.**

**Fun fact, the alias I had Laurel use here, "Kris Fowles", is name of a character Katie Cassidy played in _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ (2010 film), featuring one of the classic horror characters, Freddy Krueger.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Deal with the Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC Comics** _**or the CW TV shows** **_Arrow_**_, __**The** **Flash**__, __**Legends** **of** **Tomorrow,** **Supergirl**_ **or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Anatoly slowly came to, when he was in an interrogation room, facing Oliver and Laurel.

"It's been a while, Anatoly." Oliver said.

"Oliver…" Anatoly sighed. "You shouldn't have come looking for me."

"Anatoly, I know that we didn't part on best of terms but you're still my friend. Whatever is going on, let me help you." Oliver pleaded.

"Oliver, you have no idea who are you up against." Anatoly said, fear in his eyes.

"Anatoly, you know I've been against some tough people before." Oliver said.

Anatoly sighed. "After… the Circle… I realized you were right. I had become worse than Gregor. The truth is… without you, I lost sight of who I used to be. I wanted to make amends as best as I could but I wasn't sure whether you'd still see me as a friend after what I did with the Circle."

"I know you're a good man deep down." Oliver assured him. "And despite everything, you're my brother. Let me help you."

Anatoly considered and nodded. "Honestly, I missed you, my friend. You always try to save people from themselves, even if you might not be able to." Then he cleared his throat. "Few weeks ago, a man with a small army arrived to Russia. Tried to subdue us. We were outnumbered and outgunned. They were leaded by a man named "Ricardo Diaz"."

"The crime lord from Star City?" Oliver asked and Anatoly nodded.

"A lot of my brothers tried to resist but…" Anatoly looked visibly frightened. "He forced us into assisting him. They created a dangerous virus. Oliver, you didn't see what it did. How many people I watched die."

Oliver sighed, pitying his friend. "Anatoly—"

"Believe me, I took no pleasure in this. He wanted supplies, weapons, tanks, in exchange for money and protection. And—"

"Anatoly, if you're afraid of Diaz and his men, let us help you." Oliver pleaded. "You're my brother and I'll always look out for you."

Anatoly nodded. "Oliver, I have no doubt you can take care of yourself but they are dangerous."

"So am I." Oliver reminded.

Anatoly considered, then smiled. "Always have to be the hero, do you, Kapiushon?"

Oliver laughed. "Haven't heard that name in a while."

Anatoly sighed. "To be honest, without you, I didn't realize where was my path taking but after you took down the Circle… I realized I had become someone I don't even recognize anymore. And you letting me go, opened my eyes. I'm not expecting forgiveness… but I want a chance to earn it."

Oliver smiled. "Helping us stop Diaz is a good start."

* * *

"Honestly, I thought Oliver was gonna kill Anatoly after what he and the Ninth Circle did." Felicity quipped as she and Laurel were having a coffee. "And I didn't expect Oliver to give him another chance so quickly. But on second thought, he's always been very understanding."

"That's just who he is." Laurel said. "He knows that there's good in some people, they just need to find their way."

"Yeah…" Felicity nodded. "God knows how many times I've messed up in the past."

"Maybe you're not the only one looking for redemption." Laurel pointed out, drinking her coffee.

"If you won't mind me asking, what's the beef between you and Mia?" Felicity asked suddenly as Laurel almost choked on her drink as she coughed out. "I mean, it's kind of hard _not_ to notice the way she glares at you."

"You don't know?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I wanted to find out but…" Felicity trailed off. "I had a gut feeling you'd kill me if I was being too nosy."

Laurel sighed. "Felicity, that's… not something I'm comfortable talking about."

Felicity intended to pry but stopped herself upon noticing Laurel's painful look.

* * *

"Some of the former operatives of the Ninth Circle know that you betrayed them but to some of them, fortunately, the word didn't reach out." Steve said.

"And wait, you want me to go undercover?" Laurel realized. "They find out I betrayed them before, they'll kill me."

"Hey. Hey. We're not gonna let that happen, OK?" Steve assured her. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise."

Laurel nodded as Steve followed her outside the room, when suddenly, Steve coughed out blood and collapsed on the ground. "Steve. Steve!" Laurel knelt next to him. "Somebody help!"

* * *

"What happened to him?" Laurel asked as Steve was on a stretcher, attached to some medical devices.

"We did some ballistics on the bullets." Henry said. "They were laced with some kind of a virus. Weaponized bacillus. Similar strain to what the mercenaries Anatoly was forced to work with, stole. Laurel, the docs need to do some tests on you too in case you may have been infected too." Laurel ignored Henry, looking at Steve worriedly. He was one of the kind people in A.R.G.U.S., who have been treating her kindly. "Laurel. The doctors."

Laurel nodded in understanding.

* * *

An hour later, Dr. Hamilton approached Laurel, who was in an isolated room, in case of infection. "Good news is you're clean, Miss Lance. As for Colonel Trevor… I won't lie, it's not as good as you. The results are inconclusive at this moment but he has a high level of antibodies in his bloodstream."

"But he is infected?" Laurel asked.

"We don't know if it's the same virus we're after but… it appears so." Hamilton nodded. "He will need to be under observation and contained environment for now. I'm sorry but it's for everyone's good."

"Can I… talk to him?" Laurel asked.

* * *

Laurel approached the bed, around which was plastic that prevented possible exposure to infection.

"Hey." Steve smiled, a little pale.

"You looked better." Laurel said.

"Is it bad?" Steve asked.

"We don't know." Laurel admitted. "But it's not good, that much is for sure. Maybe it's not the virus but…"

"…they can't take any chances." Steve nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry they're putting you through this." Laurel sighed.

"It's not your fault. You did what you could to help." Steve assured her.

Laurel sighed. "I just don't want to think that something bad had happened to you and I was powerless to—"

"Hey, it's not over yet." Steve said. "Don't beat yourself up over things that aren't finished yet. It's not too late to turn things around."

Laurel smiled. "When you get out, maybe we could go out for another coffee?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Steve nodded.

* * *

"Is there any way to cure him?" Laurel asked Anatoly as she faced him in the interrogation room. "Please. Tell me."

"I don't know." Anatoly said. "I swear."

"There must me something you know! Tell me!" Laurel snapped, grabbing Anatoly by his jacket.

"Laurel, take it easy. Come on." Henry and Oliver grabbed her from behind.

"I don't know about any cure, I swear. But…" Anatoly trailed off. "Diaz forced me to supply men and weapons to Paldiski."

* * *

"Paldiski is a former Soviet training base for nuclear submarine personnel." Lyla said.

"Former? It's what? Deserted now?" Felicity asked.

"Not according to Anatoly's recent intel." Henry said. "It's likely it's where they're producing the virus. Transfer of biohazard material, weapons, scientists."

"You need to infiltrate the base and get a pure sample of the virus." Lyla said.

"Wait, what if someone recognizes me?" Laurel pointed out. "If they're from the Circle—"

"Let's pray they won't. This may be our only chance to figure out what are they planning." Henry said.

* * *

_**Paldiski, Estonia**_

"We need to find an opening." Henry said as he was with Laurel on stakeout.

"How can you look at me and… not judge me?" Laurel asked. "You know what I did to your friends. And I saw the way you look at Mia and how you look when you talk about her. You care about her like your own daughter. And you know I killed her brother."

Henry sighed. "You're not the only one who hurt people they love, Laurel. Maybe we're both looking for redemption." Laurel sighed and considered. "I know it's hard… but don't give up."

"Hey. It's our opening." Laurel said as a car drove outside the base.

* * *

The car drove towards spikes on the road as the driver with passengers went out before they were knocked out by tranquilizing darts.

* * *

Laurel used credentials of the driver to enter the facility as she put on a hazmat suit and carried a cart with a barrel of hazmat material.

"I see Diaz." Laurel said.

"_Stay out of sight. If they recognize you, we're done._" Oliver said.

Laurel entered a lab where was a computer.

"_Plug my flash drive in the computer and create sat link. It should let us download the data and figure out what the virus exactly is. Maybe even create a counter-agent and cure…_" Felicity instructed.

"Wait, Felicity, there's something here I don't get. It says that the generator is peripheral to the main system." Laurel read.

"_Crap. The lab is linked to the main system, if you try to create an antidote, they'll know and it'll trip an alarm. They'll know you hacked in._" Felicity said.

"Can you bypass it?" Laurel asked.

"_No. Not from here. Laurel, maybe if you follow my instructions—_"

"There's no time, Felicity." Laurel protested. "I'm doing it."

"_No. Laurel. Abort. Get out of there. It's a risk we can't take._" Henry protested. "_We'll find another way to help Steve—_"

"We don't have enough time to find another way!"

"_If you use the machine, they'll know you're there._" Felicity said.

"Then I gotta make a run for it." Laurel pointed out, typing in the commands.

"_Fall back, Siren, that's an order. Mission aborted._" Henry said.

"I'm not putting Steve's life on a line. I'm sorry, Seeker. Overwatch, find me a way out of here, quickly." She drew some blood from a vial into a syringe and mixed the chemicals.

* * *

A man looked at his computer and called a number. "Sir. We have an unauthorized access in the decontamination room."

* * *

Laurel picked the vial as it finished mixing the counteragent.

"_Laurel, whatever happens, don't use your Cry, we can't risk any outside exposure to the virus._" Henry ordered.

An alarm blared and Laurel groaned. "Shit."

"_Get out of there! Run!_" Felicity shouted.

Laurel ran out from the laboratory as guards with breathing masks pulled out guns and fired.

"_You idiots! We can't afford exposure!_" Diaz yelled over P.A.

Laurel rushed at one of the guards and disarmed him before she threw him over her shoulder and hit another one in the face with a fire extinguisher, knocking him out.

"_Siren, eastern corridor, there should be an emergency exit._" Felicity said. Laurel rushed to another decontamination room but couldn't open the door.

"Damn it. It's locked." Laurel groaned. She turned around and tried another way out but the door she came through, was locked too before she saw Ricardo Diaz on upper window.

"Laurel Lance. Black Siren. I've heard about you." Diaz said. "See the pipes above you? Full of ammonia fluorochloride. Good for decontaminating metal and concrete, not so good for organic materials, such as your suit… or your skin."

Laurel tried to use her Cry but nothing happened.

"Power dampeners. And don't bother firing from the gun. Bulletproof glass." Diaz said. "I think you and I can make a good deal. I know I infected a friend of yours." He turned on the sprinklers as the chemicals started to melt Laurel's hazmat suit. "However, any future collaboration requires for me to turn off the sprinkler system before your suit gets eaten away. I'd give it… 30 seconds."

"What do you want?" Laurel demanded.

"Anatoly Knyazev. For the cure." Diaz said. "What is it going to be? Steve Trevor's life… or a thug no better than you?"

Laurel considered but her options were limited.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.**


	6. Infected

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC Comics** _**or the CW TV shows** **_Arrow_**_, __**The** **Flash**__, __**Legends** **of** **Tomorrow,** **Supergirl**_ **or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Few minutes later, Laurel was in the decontamination room, naked as the scientists were using brushes to rub her skin until it was going red as she was trembling from the cold shower, stretching her arms and restraining herself from beating them all up, while they were getting sadistic pleasure from rubbing her skin.

* * *

"I know what you're thinking." Diaz said as he faced Laurel, who was dressing up and she was giving him a death glare. She wanted to use her Siren Cry and kill him but the power dampeners in the facility wouldn't let her. "You want to snap my neck and take the antidote. Go ahead. But how are you going to fight your way out of here? What is Black Siren without her Siren Cry?"

Laurel's blood boiled. "I give you Anatoly, you give me the cure. You try to cross me, I'm gonna kill you very painfully."

Diaz smiled, not unfazed by her seemingly empty threat. "A lot of people have tried."

* * *

_**Later, A.R.G.U.S.**_

"Diaz let you go just like that?" Henry asked as Laurel filled him, Oliver, Lyla, Felicity and Rick in.

"He didn't really care what was the cure for. I promised him Anatoly. It was the only way I was gonna make it out alive." Laurel explained.

"Laurel, that's insane. You can't trust Diaz." Oliver protested.

"I _know_." Laurel snapped. "But it was the only way. We need to figure something out."

"Laurel, I have so many problems with this idea I don't even know where to begin." Felicity rubbed her temples in frustration.

Rick sighed. "We don't negotiate with terrorists and—"

"And I was supposed to let Steve die?! You said it yourself, he's in critical condition that keeps deteriorating every minute!" Laurel exploded. "Look, I know Anatoly is a good man deep in his core and he just forgot his way but I had hoped we could come up with a plan to get a cure from Diaz without having to hand Anatoly over to him."

"She's right." Oliver nodded. "At least we bought ourselves some time to think of another way."

* * *

"Diaz wants you in return for the cure." Oliver told Anatoly.

"What would you do, Oliver?" Anatoly asked.

Oliver sighed. "Honestly… I'd try to find another way, without having to sacrifice someone, I believe is a good man or throw away life of another good man."

"Do you still believe I am a good man?" Anatoly asked.

"I know you are. You just forgot your way." Oliver reminded.

Anatoly sighed. "If I do this, he will kill me and my brothers. Maybe he already has. But maybe… maybe I can do something to make things right."

* * *

_**Later**_

Oliver, Laurel, Felicity and Anatoly and Lyla were having a rendezvous with Diaz and his men.

"I really wish thing didn't turn out this way." Oliver said. "I'm sorry."

"So am I. For what it's worth." Anatoly nodded. "Maybe this is how will I make things right."

"We're gonna stop him." Laurel promised.

Diaz went out from his car with his men. "Anatoly Knyazev. It's been a while, old friend."

Anatoly gave Diaz a murdering glare. "We are no friends, you cowardly _ublydok_."

"Give us the cure." Laurel demanded.

"Come here." Diaz said as Anatoly took reluctant steps towards him.

"We'll make this right." Oliver promised, whispering into Anatoly's ear as he entered Diaz's car.

"Now give us the cure." Laurel said as Diaz pulled out a metal cylinder in which was glass vial with red liquid.

"I am a man of my word." Diaz said as Laurel picked the cylinder before he walked away.

* * *

"That's it? We're just gonna let Diaz walk away like that?" Felicity demanded, not believing that they'd just let him go.

"No." Henry shook his head. "We're gonna use your Brother Eye program and track Diaz and Anatoly. Then, we're gonna shut his operation down."

"Oh, I see." Felicity realized.

* * *

**_A.R.G.U.S._**

"Is it going to work?" Laurel asked as one of the doctors tested the cure on some of Steve's infected blood.

"The cure is fighting off the cells of the strain but… it's… dormant now. I'm not sure, it's like there's missing something."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, not understanding.

"The cure is incomplete. Whatever Diaz gave you, it won't cure the virus, not fully. It only slows down the symptoms for a while. We just bought him some time." The doctor explained and Laurel, Felicity and Henry tensed, looking at Steve on the monitor, while he was in bed in coma.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Laurel snarled, throwing a table over.

"Laurel, calm down!" Oliver and Henry tried to console her.

"We're gonna find Diaz and get that cure out of him." Felicity promised.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna end him!" Laurel snapped.

"We'll find where Diaz is." Felicity said. "I can use my program to track him and Anatoly down."

"We're gonna need backup. Diaz has an army." Henry said.

"I'll help." Mia said as she entered. "You're going to need all the help you can get and I'm not letting you do this on your own."

"Are you sure about this?" Henry questioned, already sensing the tension between her and Laurel.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie, I still don't like you." She turned to Laurel. "But… I guess everyone's looking for redemption in some way, don't they? Maybe they deserve another chance."

Laurel nodded. "Thank you. Really."

"Just don't make me regret this." Mia said.

* * *

_**Russia**_

"Where is he, Felicity?" Laurel asked as Felicity was typing some commands.

"Sheraton Palace hotel." Felicity said. "From what Anatoly told us, that's where Bratva weekly gives Diaz his cut. And from what I could find out from CCTV, they have air dispenser system installed in there from yesterday."

"He's planning to infect and wipe out the entire Bratva." Oliver realized, remembering Konstantin Kovar's plan to eliminate Russian government before Oliver stopped him.

"Not if we can help it." Mia said.

"Felicity, see if you can find a way to figure out what devices is Diaz going to use." Henry ordered.

"Seems like old times, doesn't it, kid?" Slade said as he entered.

"What's the situation, Slade?" Oliver asked.

"It's heavily guarded but the rooftop isn't." Slade said. "We can sneak in from above."

* * *

The Green Arrow, Deathstroke, Black Siren and Red Arrow, Henry and few of A.R.G.U.S. agents parachuted down from above as Green Arrow and Red Arrow shot down the guards.

"Feels like old times." Oliver muttered.

"One day, you have to fill me in on what were you doing in Russia during the five years you were gone, kid." Slade said.

"It's gonna be a hell of a story." Oliver smirked.

* * *

The A.R.G.U.S. agents and Henry carefully scoured the corridors before they shot down few of Diaz's thugs. "They're not Bratva." Henry checked their tattoos.

"I think Diaz has already killed most of them." Green Arrow said.

* * *

"Guys. We have eyes on Diaz." Red Arrow said. "And there's someone else with him. That's Catalina Flores."

"Tarantula?" Black Siren widened her eyes.

"Looks like she's Diaz's muscle." Red Arrow said as Diaz and Tarantula were entering the meeting room with Anatoly and the Bratva leaders, who glared at Diaz.

* * *

"Felicity, where are the dispensers?" Henry said.

"Hang on, I think I have four possible locations where they can spread it through the ventilation systems." Felicity said.

* * *

"We will not give into your terms, this is extortion!" One of the Bratva leaders protested.

Anatoly glared, realizing that they were signing off their death sentences.

"Alright. I warned you." Diaz said, pressing the button on the trigger in his hand.

* * *

"Felicity, I see the device." Slade said before the countdown started to bleep. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" He typed in some commands onto the device's computer. "You need to stop Diaz and get that trigger! I'll try to slow down the device!"

* * *

Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Black Siren and Henry burst in.

"It's a trap! He's trying to wipe you all out!" Green Arrow shouted.

"Kapiushon came back!"

"He came to help!" The Bratva leaders cheered.

"Traitor!" Another fired on Diaz's men as the gunfight began.

Black Siren used her Siren Cry to send Diaz's men flying away, while Green Arrow and Red Arrow took cover and fired arrows, shooting two of Diaz's men down. Diaz grabbed one of his own men and used him as a human shield before he started to retreat.

The Bratva and Anatoly were shooting down Diaz's men, alongside with Green Arrow and Red Arrow.

* * *

"Oh, no." Slade paled as there was an "ERROR" sign on the computer. "Felicity, it's R57."

"_What? It has a failsafe, it's gonna explode, get out of there!_" Felicity ordered.

Slade ran out of the room as the device exploded.

* * *

The upper level was being consumed by flames as the ceiling and floor started to slowly collapse and everything was slowly on fire before the sprinkler system kicked in but it didn't do much help, due to it being a chemical fire.

Green Arrow grabbed one of the thugs and slammed him to a table before he kicked another one and he hit a pillar before it was engulfed by flames as he screamed in pain.

"We need to leave here, now!" Green Arrow ordered. "Follow me!"

The Bratva leaders followed Green Arrow.

"Diaz!" Laurel shouted as he started to run away.

* * *

Diaz was going upstairs before Henry burst through the door and kicked his gun away. They both exchanged blows before Henry hit Diaz in his chest and jaw and kicked him in the chest as Diaz staggered back.

Diaz spun around with a kick but Henry dodged and blocked Diaz's punches before kicking him in the stomach and slamming him to a wall. Diaz pulled out a knife and tried to stab Henry but he grabbed Diaz's hands as they both struggled.

Diaz was larger and stronger and he managed to stab Henry in his stomach as he gulped, frozen at the sudden sharp pain as he fell down on the floor. Diaz was about to deliver a killing blow before he heard footsteps as he started to run upstairs.

Henry was on the floor, coughing out as Mia neared him, worried. "Oh, my God. Henry…"

"I'm gonna be OK." Henry assured her.

"I need a medic at eastern staircase, now!" Red Arrow said over the comms.

"Diaz is upstairs. Don't let him get away." Henry said.

"He's not." Mia promised.

* * *

Green Arrow faced Catalina as she pulled out two knives. "The Green Arrow. I was looking for a challenge."

"I'm not so easily defeated." Green Arrow said. Catalina swung her knives that Green Arrow blocked with his bow before she kicked him in the stomach as Green Arrow staggered back. Catalina jumped at him and wrapped her legs around his neck but Green Arrow threw her on a nearby table as it crashed. Catalina managed to scratch Green Arrow at his leg, while he neared her and she kicked him in his stomach. She was about to engage Green Arrow again before a gunshot rang out and she fell down, with Anatoly shooting her in the back.

"I suppose we're even now." Anatoly quipped and he and Oliver smiled.

* * *

"I need a chopper!" Diaz called out over the phone as he was on the rooftop.

"_We're five minutes away._" The pilot said.

"I don't have five minutes!" Diaz shouted before a flying arrow shot it off Diaz's hand and pinned it to the stair railing.

"I agree!" Red Arrow snapped. "You're not getting out of here!"

She rushed at Diaz as they fell down. As they got up, Diaz pulled out his knife but Red Arrow knocked it away from Diaz's hand and kicked Diaz in the stomach and punched him in the head.

Diaz grabbed Red Arrow as she unleashed a flurry of punches that Diaz blocked. Red Arrow lunged at him as they fell down before Diaz rolled away. Diaz did a roundhouse kick that Mia dodged before they exchanged blows

Mia grabbed Diaz's arm and threw him away. Diaz grabbed a nearby piece of pipe and hit Mia in the head, dazing her before he grabbed her by her throat.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Laurel pulled Diaz away. "This ends here!" She lunged at Diaz as they crashed through the roof window onto a platform that collapsed as they were in a small bar.

Diaz got up and grabbed Laurel, throwing her at a shelf full of bottles as it crashed. Laurel grabbed the shattered bottle neck as Diaz neared her and she stabbed him in the leg as Diaz groaned in pain.

Laurel got up and attacked but Diaz blocked her punches before he grabbed her by her throat and squeezed tightly, making it impossible for her to use her Siren Cry as he kicked her in the chest, making Laurel gasp for air as she knelt down. Laurel was quickly losing strength as everything was fading into black.

"Say 'hello' to Stevie in afterlife." Diaz said before Mia shot two arrows at him from behind, causing for him to let Laurel go.

"Get away from her." Mia sneered.

Diaz pulled the arrows out of his back and turned around and glared at her but before he could do anything, Laurel grabbed him in chokehold.

"This is for Steve, you son of a bitch!" Laurel tightened the grip before there was a loud 'crack' and Diaz's limp body fell down. Then, she looked at Diaz's pockets and saw a vial and sighed in relief. "The antidote."

* * *

_**Later**_

"Thank you, Oliver. You saved Bratva from its demise. Again." Anatoly told Oliver gratefully as A.R.G.U.S. and Bratva were clearing things up.

"It was the least I could do." Oliver said. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you."

"You were busy, it's not your fault." Anatoly assured him. "And thank you for opening my eyes. I promise, I will not let my greed take over my sense of honor. If you need help, I will help you."

"Brothers?" Oliver offered his hand.

"Brothers." Anatoly shook his hand with Oliver.

* * *

"Are you OK?" Mia asked as Henry was holding his bandaged stomach.

"I've endured a lot worse than a knife in my gut." Henry reminded. "But are you?"

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"I know you're angry at her… but trust me. If you keep holding onto that hate and anger, it will eat you up from the inside out until there's nothing left." Henry told her. "Something I've learned recently… it's better to let some things go."

"How can you expect me to move past what she's done?" Mia snapped.

"You know she's not that person anymore." Henry reminded. "Besides, you know it was an accident. Why is it so hard for you to accept that she's changed?"

"I…" Mia paused, not sure how to answer that.

"Just think about it." Henry said. "Some people deserve another chance. You just need to give it to them… and accept that they're not who they once were, anymore."

Mia considered for a few long moments. "I don't know if it's that easy. To move past all that."

"Then start looking at all the good she has done so far, instead of still looking at the bad she did on Earth-2." Henry pointed out.

* * *

Laurel was leaving the infirmary as Mia faced her. "Hey."

"Hi." Laurel said, not sure what else to say.

Mia sighed, taking a breath. "I came here to thank you. For saving me and… I guess I owe you an apology."

"For what?" Laurel asked, not sure what was Mia talking about.

Mia sighed. "When we were kids, you were like my big sister to me. And Ollie and Tommy loved you. Back on our Earth. But… I know you didn't mean to kill Tommy but after what's happened… what you did… I realized that maybe instead of hating you, I should've been there for you, when everyone else left you and turned their backs on you. Maybe…" She took a breath, holding back tears. "Maybe a lot of good people would still be alive right now."

"I don't blame you for how you felt. A lot of people had condemned me already. Since Ollie… it was just one bad decision after another." Laurel admitted. "I wish… not a day goes by, when I wouldn't want to take back all the bad things I had done. And I'm truly sorry about Tommy. And about everything wrong Zoom and me might have done to you and people you love. I really am. The truth is… I was alone in the darkness for so long…"

She took a breath. "I didn't see the light anymore until Tommy here showed me again. And since then… all I wanted was to find a way to make up for what I did. Back then I didn't care if you hated me. Everyone already did. But being here… getting a second chance…"

Laurel took a few shaky breaths, tears filling her eyes. "I didn't want to live in that darkness anymore. But they have nothing to forgive me because they understand. But you… all I wanted is for you to realize that I'm not Black Siren anymore. Not the one you remember. All I wanted was to get back that little girl, with who I played in the backyard with Ollie and Tommy. I wish I could take it all back."

Mia's eyes filled with tears. "Me too. I guess I spent so long hating the Siren, I had forgotten what was it like to be with Laurel I grew up with. But I don't know if we can ever be the same people we once were."

"Maybe not." Laurel admitted. "But I want to believe that one day you'll remember me as the Laurel you grew up with."

Mia sighed and for the first time in years, she saw the Laurel Lance she grew up with on Earth-2 as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I… I know you've changed but… I wish I could move past all that easily."

"Maybe we'll see one day." Laurel said.

"Maybe." Mia admitted before they hugged each other tightly.

* * *

_**Few weeks later**_

Steve went out from the hospital as Laurel accompanied him to the car. "Glad to see you back on your feet, Colonel."

* * *

Laurel entered Steve's apartment with him. "Thank you for helping me and accompanying me."

"It was the least I could do." Laurel nodded. "You've been kind to me since I came to A.R.G.U.S. I owed you a great debt and… I wasn't sure how to repay it."

"Maybe by doing some good you can make up for what you've done." Steve said.

"Can I?" Laurel asked. "Do you really believe I can wash off that much blood off my hands?"

"You don't think you're not too far gone, do you?" Steve asked, seeing the uncertain look in her eyes.

Laurel sighed. "No, it… I'm trying. I really am. But it's not easy. It just… gets harder and harder to decide… which path to take. I'm trying to make up for what I've done and do right by those I've hurt but sometimes I wonder… is it too late?"

"Redemption isn't easy, Laurel. But what I do know, that if you really want to redeem yourself, you can't give up and question yourself, when things get tough. Otherwise you'll never find out." Steve smiled as they stared at each other.

Neither of them knew who moved first but the next thing they knew, they kissed each other as she took off his jacket, while he unbuttoned Laurel's shirt and unstrapped her bra as they both laid down on the couch before Laurel took off Steve's shirt as they were making out and kissing feverishly.

* * *

**I hope you liked how I did the fight with Diaz, I hated how ridiculously overpowered he was in Season 6 and Season 7, being able to wipe the floor with Oliver and Team Arrow as they fought with him toe-to-toe and asides from his possible association with Dante, the super-terrorist, who seems to be on par with Oliver, there is no background on his combat skills.**

**At least in fanfiction stories, when someone does their spin on Richard Dragon or Ricardo Diaz, they make their combat skills appropriate.**

**I have one more arc ready in this story before it comes to an end.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.**


	7. A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC Comics** _**or the CW TV shows** **_Arrow_**_, __**The** **Flash**__, __**Legends** **of** **Tomorrow,** **Supergirl**_ **or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Are you OK, Laurel?" Steve asked as he and Laurel were in his apartment, watching TV. "It's… it's been a long time since I felt…" Laurel trailed off.

"…happy?" Steve finished.

"Human." Laurel corrected. "I guess I had become so used to being Black Siren, when everyone hated me, that I forgot, what it felt like to… care about someone. To feel what does it feel like when someone cares about me."

"I thought you might want to see a familiar face. When you said your Dad died, when you were…" Steve trailed off as Quentin entered, much to Laurel's surprise… seeing her own father, older, with wrinkled face as both of them looked surprised. Quentin _knew_ she wasn't his Laurel but those blue eyes, the cheeks, the blonde hair…

"Hey." Quentin said hesitantly and Laurel took a breath, not sure what to say. "I've heard you might want… to see a familiar face. Laurel… my Laurel… she told me about you."

Laurel nodded in understanding. "What did you expect to see?"

Quentin took a breath as he sat across her. "Honestly… from what I've been told, you remind me a lot of Sara, when she came back the first time." A lot of unsaid words were said between "father" and "daughter" as Quentin and Laurel stared at each other for a minute. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

Laurel sighed. "Didn't Ollie or your Laurel or Henry or Tommy tell you enough things about me?"

Quentin sighed. "I know that you've been through loss, grief and you've done some bad things back on your Earth." Laurel looked away, not wanting to look into Quentin's eyes. "Now, I did not come here to judge you. But I just want you to know, if you think your father would've been ashamed of you, don't." Laurel turned to him in surprise. "You think that I don't have a daughter, who is a killer?"

"You mean Sara?" Laurel took a breath. "I don't think it's the same thing. She was an assassin. She was forced down a path to do evil things for evil people. I made my choice."

"Only because you were alone." Quentin said. "You could have killed Tommy but you didn't. You could've destroyed Star City with Richard Dragon but you didn't. Did you ever stop to ask yourself why?" Laurel sighed, considering. "You were looking for someone, who would look after you. Zoom. Richard Dragon. The Ninth Circle. League of Shadows. None of them are around anymore."

Laurel smiled with sarcasm in her tone. "You think I'm looking for another father figure?"

"I came here to ask you, despite all the bad things what you've done, why are you trying to be better?" Quentin questioned and Laurel wondered. "I know that look in your eyes. It's the same one Sara had, when she came to warn me about the League." Laurel raised her brows. "You've spent so long deep in the darkness, you think you're too far gone. But a part of you wants to believe you can find your way back to light. But you're afraid that the people who once loved you… they'll never take you back, after finding out what you've done."

Laurel sighed, tears in her eyes. "Mia's the only person that I have to go back to. Everyone else I cared about… the doppelgangers here… they're not my family."

"That doesn't mean they can't be." Quentin pleaded. "You don't have to be alone anymore. Let us help you find your way back to the light."

Laurel took a breath. "I'm trying… it's just that… sometimes it's hard to decide which path I should take. When push comes to shove… I make the wrong choice. Or at least… I used to."

"Redemption is never an easy road." Quentin considered. "But you just have to keep looking for a way until you find it. No matter how lost you are. That is, if you really want to be better. You shouldn't have to give up so soon."

"What makes you think that I'm strong enough?" Laurel wondered.

"Because I know how strong my little girl really is." Quentin said and for the first time in years, Laurel thought she was really talking to her own father.

* * *

_**Few weeks later, Central City**_

"I can't believe I'm back here." Laurel said, putting on a wig as a disguise, as she was walking down the park with Steve.

"They don't know it was you." Steve told her as some people were looking at Laurel.

"It's funny." Laurel sighed. "There was a time I wanted to see the city in ruins but now…"

"I get that." Steve said.

* * *

Elsewhere, a young brunette girl was walking down the street. "This is going to be fun."

She took a deep breath, screaming at the top of her lungs before the building started to crumble.

* * *

"What the hell…" Steve said as he and Laurel turned their heads towards the crumbling building.

"That's not good." Laurel said.

* * *

Laurel, in her Black Siren suit and wearing a domino mask, entered as people were running away in panic as building crumbled. "Out! Out! Everybody out! Now!"

"So, now you're helping people instead of watching them run, scream and die? What happened to you?"

Laurel paled as she immediately recognized the voice and turned around and widened her eyes. "You?"

"Hey, Laurel. It's been a long time."

Laurel was lost for words and frozen in shock before the woman unleashed her sonic scream, knocking Laurel away as her ears rang. "That's what it feels like." Laurel muttered, now knowing how her victims must have felt.

The woman neared Laurel, punching her in her face. "You abandoned me! You! And now you're playing hero?! What happened to you?!"

"Stop!" Laurel pleaded, trying to get her to listen. "I can explain!"

"Shut up!" The woman snapped as Laurel blocked her blows.

"I don't do that anymore. That's not who I am anymore and you don't have to be this person either." Laurel said.

"You've grown soft." The woman scoffed, whipping her head and hitting Laurel in the face as she stumbled. Then, they both unleashed their sonic screams as the impact made walls crack and building crumble.

"Oh, no." Laurel paled, trying to find a way out but the ruins blocked her way.

Suddenly, a yellow bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere, speeding Laurel away to safety and the speedster widened his eyes. "You?!"

Laurel immediately recognized the voice and got ahold of herself as she glared with a venom in her tone, still bitter that _he_ locked her up. "You."

"Please, tell me you didn't destroy the building because I don't want to have to lock you in the Pipeline again." Barry pleaded.

"It wasn't me. But I know who it was." Laurel said. "I guess my past is coming back to haunt me."

* * *

**This was more like a prelude to the arc I have prepared. And yes, it's gonna be The Flash/Black Siren team up. Awkward, given the circumstances but I couldn't resist. Who the woman Laurel was facing, will be explained in the next chapter and yes, she is from Earth-2 too, just like Laurel.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continue.**


	8. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC Comics** _**or the CW TV shows** **_Arrow_**_, __**The** **Flash**__, __**Legends** **of** **Tomorrow,** **Supergirl**_ **or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

**_Years ago, Central City, Earth-2_**

_A young girl with pixie look and short black hair was running down the street, being chased by a group of lowlifes before she was cornered into an alley. The girl unleashed a sonic scream and sent some of them flying away. But as she tried to unleash another scream, she coughed out, still inexperienced as the lowlifes laughed._

_"Well, looks like someone's out of air."_

_"You shouldn't have tried to steal from the Rathaways. This is our turf." They pulled out knives and picked crowbars, starting to beat the girl up as they hit her in the face, causing for her to fall down and then relentlessly beat her._

_"Get away from her, you bastards!" Laurel shouted as she showed up, unleashing her Siren Cry and knocking the thugs away._

_"Oh, crap! It's the Black Siren!"_

_"Run like hell!"_

_The thugs scrambled on their feet and ran away._

_Black Siren unleashed another Cry and the following impact shattered bones of some of them as they fell on the ground, while the rest were lucky to avoid. Some of those she hit, were dead as she approached one, who survived, crawling on the pavement._

_"No. Please…"_

_"You shouldn't take on a little, defenseless girl." Laurel said before she unleashed another Cry and it killed him as the pressure of sound wave crushed his bones._

_Laurel approached the girl, helping her get up. "Didn't I tell you **not** to steal in Rathaway's turf?"_

_"Come on, their goods are much better than the stuff Hortons have in downtown." The girl pleaded._

_"It's not worth the risk, if they'll catch you and kill you. Never take on a score that's too big for you. Remember that, Sin." Laurel said._

* * *

**_Present, S.T.A.R. Labs_**

"_Sin_?" Barry widened his eyes. "Young girl with black pixie hair and punk outfit?"

"Yeah." Laurel nodded. "When I was in Central City… you know I wasn't a saint. She was one of those typical homeless girls, living from day to day, trying to survive by any means necessary... but she wasn't as strong as others. Not back then. It was kind of like looking out for little sister. But then I abandoned her."

"Because of Zoom." Cisco realized and Laurel nodded.

"Back then, I had nothing. Except for her. But when Zoom was forming his army… it was a chance for me to get money, power, everything we'd need." Laurel explained. "But after I arrived here…" Laurel sighed. "Three years without me… she must have felt so alone."

"It's not your fault." Barry said.

"Wait, hold on, are we seriously gonna trust her?" Cisco asked hesitantly. "No offense but you _did_ try to kill us three years ago."

Laurel glared. "Trust me, Ramon, I'd want nothing more than to smear your blood all over these walls after you locked me up in one of your cages. The only reason I'm not is because I'm trying to turn over a new leaf but I'm seriously considering turning it back."

Cisco paled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I saw the news, is everything…" Ralph trailed off as he saw Laurel. "Oh, hi, Laurel. What brings you here? And what's with the shades of dark?" He eyed Laurel's darker lips and the Black Siren suit she was wearing.

Laurel then realized what was going on. "You… didn't tell him?" She asked the Team Flash as they looked embarrassed.

"Ralph, this is not… _our_ Laurel." Cisco tried to explain.

"Remember when we told you about Earth-2?" Caitlin reminded. Ralph raised his brows, confused as Barry, Cisco and Caitlin groaned in annoyance.

"Gypsy, Breacher, Harry, Jesse…" Barry reminded.

"Oh, the manyverse theory." Ralph remembered.

"_Multiverse._" Cisco corrected.

"Who is this, the team's clown?" Laurel laughed.

"Wait, Earth-2 Laurel…" Ralph trailed off before remembering as he backed off in fear. "Oh, crap, what the hell is she doing…"

"Hey, take it easy, she's not a bad guy anymore." Barry held him.

"Isn't she supposed to be in a lockup?" Ralph asked.

Laurel glared at Ralph and the phrase '_if looks could kill_' came to mind as she was ready to tear him into pieces. "Try to put me back in that cage down here. I dare you."

Ralph raised his hands in surrender.

"OK, why won't we all calm down." Caitlin tried to defuse the situation.

"Yeah and back to Sin…" Barry trailed off.

"She has sonic scream. Just like me." Laurel explained. "Back then, I was stealing a lot of money, to make sure she had a home, food… she was the only family I had back on Earth-2. And she remembers me as Black Siren. But…"

"That's not who you are anymore." Barry realized.

Laurel nodded. "I know I've hurt you and I have a long way to go to make up for what I've done to you but I want a chance to try. Believe me, I'm sorry for what happened three years ago."

Barry, Ralph, Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other hesitantly before Barry spoke up. "Look, I am not gonna pretend I can easily move past what's happened between us but Ollie and Tommy decided you deserve another chance. If they think so, I'm willing to give you one too."

"Yeah, that's… not gonna be easy. But we're willing to give you a chance." Cisco admitted as Caitlin and Ralph nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Laurel said gratefully. "So, any ideas how can we track her down?"

"We can try looking for high-frequency sounds emitted in the past few weeks." Harry said upon entering as he stopped for a moment upon seeing Laurel, who glared at him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Laurel smirked, eying Harry. "I can't decide whether to thank you or kill you for making me the way I am today."

"What… is she doing here?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Look, we need her help, OK?" Barry explained. "You read the news about the building collapsing today?"

Harry turned to Laurel. "It wasn't me but I know the meta, who did this. And we need to stop her before the damage is too big."

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Central City**_

"You ready for this?" Sin asked as a woman with dark complexion, afro hair and in a silver outfit and a device on her belt, approached her.

"You have no idea." Silencer said.

* * *

Black Siren, the Flash, Elongated Man and Vibe entered an abandoned building.

"Well, according to Harry, this is where was the concentration of high frequency sounds." Cisco said.

"We'll stop her." Ralph said as Laurel sighed.

"Look, if we can avoid it, I'd rather if we didn't fight her." Laurel said. "She's just angry and alone and lashing out. I may be able to reach her, so I need you to—"

"Yeah." Barry nodded.

They met Sin in another room, where she was building some kind of a device. "Sin." Laurel said as Sin turned around, smirking.

"Hey, Laurel. It's been a long time." Sin smirked and Laurel saw the darkness in Sin's eyes… the same darkness Oliver, Sara, Henry and Laurel herself had.

"Whatever you're doing, don't. Please." Laurel said. "These people are innocent."

"Oh, so now you suddenly care about the well-being of others?" Sin laughed. "When have you become soft?"

"Soft? I'd prefer 'different'." Laurel corrected. "Look, I get what you're trying to do but don't. Please. This is not our Earth. You don't have to do this."

Sin considered. "Don't have to… maybe. But I kind of want to." She unleashed her sonic scream and Laurel and Cisco dodged, while the Flash sped away.

"Damn, why are people on Earth-2 so stubborn?" Cisco snapped.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Laurel said as Sin ran away.

* * *

Laurel tried to find Sin as she scoured the area before she realized someone was sneaking up on her. She turned around as a woman in black attacked and Laurel blocked her attacks before the woman pulled out a knife and tried to stab Laurel.

Laurel grabbed her arm and knocked her down and tried to use her Siren Cry but nothing happened. In fact, no sound was heard during their fight as the woman picked a piece of pipe and attacked, while Laurel dodged and as the pipe hit the metal support behind Laurel, no clanging sound was heard. For some reason, all sounds were drowned.

* * *

The Flash and Vibe were looking for Sin.

"We're teaming up with Black Siren, the Hell has frozen over." Cisco said.

"I know the feeling." Barry nodded before Sin unleashed her sonic scream from above and the Flash pushed Vibe away. "Look out!"

Sin jumped down from above and tried to lunge at them but the Flash dodged and threw a power dampening collar at her but Sin dodged and jumped down.

* * *

Laurel grabbed the pipe and punched Silencer in her face and kicked her in her stomach. Silencer scratched Laurel's cheek with her knife and headbutted her as Laurel staggered back. Silencer tried to stab Laurel but Elongated Man grabbed her and threw her away and her device was smashed in the process as she fell down.

"What the hell was that? I couldn't hear a thing." Elongated Man said.

"I have no idea." Laurel admitted. Sin jumped at Laurel from behind on her back and Laurel threw her down. Sin tried to attack but Laurel held her down.

"You used to be ruthless! What happened to you?!" Sin demanded before she kicked Laurel back. "Back then, you would stop at nothing to get what you want. And now you're what, playing hero? You were feared and you had everything. You were everything I wanted to be! I was alone until you found me." Sin said with tears in her eyes and Laurel took a breath.

"I'm not Black Siren anymore." Laurel said. "There was a time, when I wouldn't have cared about how many people would die. But the truth is… I had lost everything back then, so I might as well could have lived as a criminal. But this Earth… it offers second chances. It offers redemption. People here gave me another chance. You can too."

Sin hesitated. "All I wanted was to have a good life and survive. You promised you could give me that."

Laurel took a breath. "It's not too late to start over. You just need to give yourself another chance."

* * *

**_Later_**

"Children's center? Are you sure about this?" Ralph asked.

"She's not a bad person." Laurel explained. "She just needs family. And that's something I can't give her. Not here. Just do me a favor and keep an eye on her."

Barry nodded. "I think we can do that. And for what it's worth… I'm sorry… for locking you…"

"It's… it's all in the past, Barry." Laurel said. "If you need help…"

"Sure." Barry shook his hand with Laurel.

* * *

Laurel was packing her things as Steve approached her. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Laurel said.

"Home, as in Earth-2?" Steve realized.

"I realized that I can't run anymore from my mistakes. And making up with Mia and helping Sin get herself straight made me realize that. Besides, as much as I love Ollie and Thea and Henry and everyone around here… they're not my family. Not really. There is nothing waiting for me here." Laurel said.

"I am." Steve said. "I care about you, Laurel, more than you know."

"I care about you too." Laurel admitted. "But I still have a long way to go. As much as I have made amends here… there's a long list on Earth-2."

"Are you sure about this?" Steve asked. "I mean… what's been going on between us…"

"I wouldn't trade that for anything." Laurel said. "But as long as I can't make peace with my past… I think we both know this will never work out."

Steve nodded in understanding. "If you ever come back, I'll be waiting."

Laurel kissed him. "For what it's worth… I enjoyed every moment we've had in the past year. See you around, Steve."

"Take care, Laurel." Steve said as Laurel left.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Black Siren was strong. I underestimated her." Silencer said.

"What was the job that girl asked you to do?" Bear asked.

"Does it matter? We got paid." Silencer said.

"We should head to a reunion with an old friend." Red said as they left.

* * *

**Now, I think 7x18 wasn't all that bad, despite my reservations and while I didn't like that Black Siren went rogue again and that Dinah, as much as I understand it, was treating her like crap, Felicity got a lot of respect from me, considering she tried to defend and reach Laurel and I was glad that Laurel eventually cleaned up her act and set herself straight. I'm sad that she apparently left but her return in flashforwards was surprising, although I didn't like how she looked as Black Canary. Too much light hair and the outfit was awful, I think Earth-1 Laurel would've turned herself over in the grave**

**Surprised Silencer, one of the Longbow Hunters, was here? Well, I figured they were mercenaries, so I thought, oh, why not? Don't expect to see Richard Dragon or Tommy here though.**

**The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this and want for me to continu**_e._


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC Comics** _**or the CW TV shows** **_Arrow_**_, __**The** **Flash**__, __**Legends** **of** **Tomorrow,** **Supergirl**_ **or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**Two years later, Central City, Earth-2**_

"_There has been a confirmed sighting of Black Siren, who took down a group of metahuman criminals called 'The Society'. However, the public is still wary of her heroic actions, given her association with Zoom and her past crimes, yet Harrison Wells and other people do want to believe that she…_"

Laurel turned off the TV, looking at the photos of herself, Tommy, Oliver, her father, Mia… she's come a long way since the criminal she was years ago. Finally, after a long time, she felt happy. She found friends, family, people who would look after her. While she did care about Steve, she had to wonder… would it ever work out, since they were two universes apart? Barry and Kara have been trying to work things out.

Oliver was her one true love… but Steve… he helped her find feelings she had buried years ago… it made her wonder… would it ever have worked out?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the breach opened. "Steve." Laurel smiled as she hugged and kissed him before noticing the look in his eyes. "Is everything OK?"

"No." Steve shook his head and Laurel realized it was bad.

"What happened?" Laurel asked before Steve filled her in and Laurel felt her heart crush.

* * *

_**Later, Gotham City Cemetery, Earth-1**_

After the funeral, Laurel approached Henry, who was beaten up and had a cast around his arm and bruised face and Mia had a crutch to lean on.

"Are you alright?" Laurel asked.

"Physically, yeah." Henry said. "But—"

Laurel nodded. "It's not like you had a chance, so don't beat yourself up."

Mia sighed. "They're dangerous. Far more dangerous than I had thought. And the Longbow Hunters and Richard Dragon are up to no good."

"Take care of yourselves." Laurel said before she approached Oliver and Tommy, who were staring at the gravestone. "Ollie… I don't even know what to say."

"I don't think there's anything you can say to make this any easier." Oliver said as he clenched his fists. "All that pain they caused—"

"They're ruthless, Laurel." Tommy said. "And I know what you're thinking but you can't beat them. You'll only get hurt, just like them." He turned to Henry, Mia, Rene and Dinah and Curtis, who were all beaten up. "Or worse. And you've been through enough pain already."

Laurel nodded in understanding. "If there's anything I can do for you—"

"Look after them." Oliver said as he turned to his friends and family and Laurel's Earth-1 doppelganger. "They'll need everyone around to protect them."

Laurel nodded, tears filling her eyes. "I never thought I'd find another family here. But to me… you all mean a lot. And Ollie, I know that I'm not your Laurel and not really the woman that you love… but you'll always be the love of my life."

Oliver's eyes filled with tears as he hugged her and kissed her as Tommy later did the same with her before they left.

Laurel knelt down and put her hand on the gravestone as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you OK?" Steve asked.

Laurel sighed. "We didn't know each other that well but I'm glad I got a benefit of the doubt from them."

"They're good people. And they need all the help they can get." Steve said.

"This is my family now." Laurel said as she approached the group.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think about it?**

**I hope I did well with the redemption story for Black Siren.**

**The ending was linked to the cliffhanger of _The Outsiders_ and if you want to know, who died, wait for the sequel in June I will write after Season 7 of _Arrow _is finished. In the meantime, if I get another idea for the series, I will write it. Asides from the sequel with the Longbow Hunters and Richard Dragon, I have three more sequels planned but I will write those, once _Avengers: Endgame_ is on BluRay and when _Crisis on Infinite Earths_ crossover airs.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this story until it's end.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
